


The power of love

by MoiraShipper



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Choira, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 07:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12813036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoiraShipper/pseuds/MoiraShipper
Summary: Moira and Charles together the night before Cuba.





	The power of love

_I'm so in love with you._  
Make love your goal  
The power of love  
A force from above  
Cleaning my soul  
 **The power of love-Gabrielle Aplin**

The night that had begun with champagne and cherries in Charles's room had been moved to his bedroom after the long kiss shared between him and Moira. They both knew they were falling in love, not only because of the last couple of weeks together in the professor's mansion, but because they were attracted to each other, they understand each other and shared similar thoughts.

And now, Moira left her first impression of Charles aside and kissed him, feeling her whole body shiver with the touches of that wonderful and good man she was in love with and who, before, she'd thought was just a conqueror.

Moira parted her lips for Charles and his tongue invaded her mouth, taking her breath away as his hands stroked her waist over her dress and then they went inside, raising.

"Charles..."

Charles smiled at the sound of his name being moaned in a sensual way, feeling her hands grip his hair as he reached for her breasts.

He was in love with that beautiful and intelligent woman who made his whole body shiver with a look or thought and wanted to make that night the best of their lives, since they didn't know what would happen in Cuba the next day.

Charles began to caress her breasts slowly, feeling their softness and Moira buried her face on his neck, feeling her heart beat faster as his hands closed around her breasts and then made circular motions until they were hard.

Not wanting to just look, Moira lowered her hands to the front of Charles's shirt, opening the buttons of his shirt and exposing his chest, where she ran her fingers, smiling and stared at the man who closed his eyes in pleasure, feeling her fingernails caressing his chest.

"Um, Moira..."

She removed his shirt and then Charles released her, lifting the hem of her dress and helping her get rid of it and admiring the beautiful body of the agent in front of him, who smiled blushing.

"You're beautiful, my dear." He murmured, brushing away some strands of her auburn hair that fascinated him and she giggled, running her eyes down his chest.

"And you're not bad either, Charles." And she hugged his back, running her lips down his chin and neck.

Charles closed his eyes, holding her by the waist and feeling her hands scratch his back, down to the waistband of his pants to let him glued to her and he growled, feeling their bodies mold.

Charles felt his whole body reacting to her touch, and then, as he looked away, he saw the bucket of champagne on the nightstand with several ice cubes and he smirked, lifting a hand and touching Moira's cheek, calling her attention:

"Do you trust me?" He asked in a passionate voice, staring into Moira's brown eyes, and she nodded curiously:

"I do."

"Then close your eyes." Charles asked, touching her cheek and Moira took a deep breath, relaxing under his gentle touch, but even more curious with what he had in mind.

Charles then picked up an ice cube and sat down on either side of Moira's legs, placing a kiss on her lips, which were parted, and then, slowly, he leaned the ice cube against her right shoulder.

Moira gasped at the ice on her skin but kept her eyes closed tightly, as Charles had requested, grabbing his hair as the telepath placed a hand over her belly gently, holding her on the mattress.

"Just relax and feel..." He murmured, running the ice over the skin of her shoulder and watching with fascination the droplets of water on her skin.

The skin of her shoulder was cold, and then he removed the cube and laid a kiss on her shoulders, making Moira's shoulder shiver with his warm lips.

"Charles..." Her heart was pounding so fast that Moira felt it would leave her chest, it was the most erotic moment of her life.

Charles was pleased to hear what she thought of the moment, happy to be responsible for making her feel that way, and then lowered the ice cube down her collarbone, his lips following behind and then between her breasts.

He watched the skin become wet and cold, and then he lowered his lips between her breasts, warming the place and Moira tightened her hands in his hair and loosed herself in the feeling, feeling him drag the cube to her right breast, teasing until it was rigid and then, his lips lowered over her breast, kissing it.

Charles gave the same attention to her left breast, circling it with the ice cube, before wrapping her breast with his mouth and the hand that was against her belly lowered slowly, pulling away her black lingerie and his fingers began to caress her center and Moira bent one leg, burying her toes in the sheet as his fingers moved inside her, stimulating her and she exploded, calling his name and that made him even harder for her.

Charles set the ice cube aside, reaching up and stroking her hair for a moment, seeing Moira catching her breath and then, he filled a glass of champagne and lifted her by the chin gently, bringing the drink to her lips as she opened her eyes, sitting.

"Thank you, Charles... Wow..." Moira mumbled after sipping gratefully the champagne and smiled, blushing and he laughed, drinking the rest of the champagne and putting the glass aside.

"Did you like?"

"I wasn't expecting that." She assured him positively, still feeling the warmth and coldness in her body and then she leaned forward, placing a kiss on his lips.

Soon they were kissing again with more passion, wanting to make that night last and demonstrate how much they loved each other, and Moira opened the button of Charles's pants, helping him to get rid of his last pieces and pushing him gently on the bed, under her and then Charlee moaned as he felt her hands grip his member.

Moira ran a finger over him, before wrapping her fingers around his member again, moving it up and down until Charles needed to stop her, knowing he would explode and he held her wrists gently, interrupting the kiss and reversing the positions again and looked into her brown eyes, full of desire, but still asked:

"Is that what you want, my dear?"

"Yes, I want you, Charles Xavier." Moira murmured, hugging his neck and giving him a beautiful smile, making the telepath smile too and say passionate:

"I want you too, and I want you to feel my love tonight."

"Always so romantic... And it's one of the reasons that made me fall in love with you." Moira admitted, feeling her heart racing and that thrilled him and he caressed her face, and then kissed her passionately.

They became one and when Moira returned to hold his hair, Charles began to move in a slow pace and Moira lowered a hand to his shoulder, holding it as she matched the movements.

They were near the climax, and Charles lowered her hand that was on his shoulder, intertwining it with his on the sheets, as they movements became faster.

Minutes later, Charles and Moira lay facing each other, catching their breath and Charles covered them, wrapping his arms around the woman tenderly and she smiled in satisfaction, resting her hands against his chest and feeling his warmth and he murmured, stroking her waist:

"I love you Moira."

Moira brushed her lips against his, closing her eyes and snuggling closer into his arms and Charles smiled at her sincere words:

"I love you too, Charles."


End file.
